Demigods at Goode High
by noclue232
Summary: What if Percy, Nico, Frank, Piper, Katie and Leo met most of our demigods in school and were bullied by them? Read and Review! First Fic. Disclaimer: I do not own pjo
1. Chapter 1

PERCY

"One year" I consoled myself. One more year of school and you can work in camp. I was going to a public school in New York called –Goode High School. It meant new friends, new campus and a new cycle of being loner, mysterious geek Percy Jackson.

I was shook out of my thoughts when I remembered that I was in sword practice. It was my last sword fight of the summer. I wanted to enjoy it because I didn't know whether I would get practice after that.

"'bout time Kelp head!" Nico said grinning.

"Let us get started young Padawan!" I said fake-bowing.

We circled each other for a good five minutes until ADHD got the better of me. I lunged. We were holding up well. I was determined to be the last demigod standing. We were in the middle of it, when I was interrupted by Chiron. "Percy! Nico! Leave! You are still here and that is bad for your well-being." He started.

"What is the time?"

"A little after six. It is better if we go before your mother comes back."

"Got it." I said and we shadow travelled to the apartment and crashed. I did not regret not telling anyone before leaving because we had a party that afternoon. I slept thinking of camp and how it was my home.

"PERSEUS JACKSON, SON OF POSEIDON, SAVIOUR OF OLYMPUS, GET UP AND LEAVE FOR SCHOOL!"

I jumped up, showered, changed into worn out converse that Thalia and Nico bought me after the labyrinth incident, torn jeans, blue T-shirt and a hoodie. I walked down the stairs practicing how I was going to walk in school –slouch, head low and drag. Nico and my mother were sitting there eating.

"Where is my boy?" Mom asked me. I guess I disguised myself well.

"Under this hoodie somewhere." I said

"Well, I miss my old son. He is pretty cool." She grinned," I could say he looked like a hero"

"Oh. I would like to meet him sometime. "

"You can see him after school, during his practice in his room."

"I look forward to it."

"Go to school Percy, Paul is already waiting downstairs." She said with finality.

I stuffed in my blue pancakes and head out the door with Nico following.

After an awkward ride with Paul where he asked me whether I was prepared, I was standing in front of Goode High School.

We walked in as practiced got my schedule, locker and key as practiced and went to our adjacent lockers. I opened mine and started to shove my things in when I was approached by a brunette. She just looked at my back for a few minutes as if to check me out.

"You guys have lockers among the five popular kids." She said.

"Oh." I said turning to see her. She was very familiar with her kaleidoscope eyes and choppy hair.

"They do not like it." She finished.

"Thanks for the advice." Nico said giving her a small smile. I realized she was Piper McLean, counselor of Cabin 10 and the Charm speaker of camp.

"Anyone else here?"

"Praetor of New Rome and counselor of Ares cabin when in New York, Counselors of Hephaestus and Demeter."

"Can't wait to meet them."

ANNABETH

I am Annabeth Chase, daughter of Frederick Chase, one of the top businessmen in the city. I go to Goode High School because my father is too busy for the transfer process. My friends are Jason, Drew, Hazel, Calypso and Will. We are the Pop Six – Goode High's most popular kids.

Jason is a blonde with a scarred upper lip and hand and is a very curt and right person. It takes a lot for him to open up.

Drew is the most beautiful girl in the entire campus. Every one listens to her no matter what.

Hazel is too kind for her own good. She is kind even to the looser group except for Frank.

Will is the swimming, basketball and track teams' captain. He is very bubbly and cheerful to everyone except the looser.

Calypso is the teachers' pet. She is pretty composed all the time and rarely lashes out.

We are the most athletic, smart, popular and cool group.

We were catching up on our summer vacation incidents when we entered home-room. We were also planning for the weekend considering today is a Wednesday. Our first business when we entered was to tease the losers. They were Piper, Frank, Leo and Katie. They were sitting today in a corner with a new kid in a hoodie and a Goth kid. Needless to say, they fit right in. But the losers seemed to chat with them like they were old friends.

They were talking to them seriously while they were giving the hoodie guy looks of pity. We walked up to them. I caught only a few words – after school, safe house.

"Found two new losers eh?" Drew asked.

"Go away Drew!" Piper started. The nerve was bad enough but this earned a high five from Leo.

"No" I said.

"Fine. Stay and join what you perceive as the loser group." Frank said. I could see the Goth kid give a grin and the hoodie guy's shoulders shake. I was so sure he was laughing.

We walked off, went to the back corner and talked about the weekend.

PERCY

I entered home-room with Nico and Piper. I met Leo, Frank and Katie officially. I just see people around in camp. After introductions, we all switched to Ancient Greek and I asked them to meet me for a short discussion on their status outside camp. We were rudely interrupted by the 'Pop six' – the bullies of the school.

I got to commend Frank. The comment was priceless. The bullies just sulked to a corner. We were busy discussing how to be inconspicuous during the school year that included play weakling during gym and tone down the show off during Greek and your elective.

After home room, the first half of school went pretty smoothly where all of us had the same classes and slept in all of them. During lunch I had many people staring at me but I guess it is normal for a new student. I sat with my friends.

We were in a heated discussion of fighting schedules for the game. I needed the alliances as it was going to be a tight game this time. Athena cabin was out for revenge. We were negotiating with Frank when there was a tap on my shoulder. I nearly judo flipped the person but I was stopped by Piper. It was the Pop six.

"What are your names new guys?" One of the bullies asked. She was pretty cute and looked dangerous. She had blonde hair and calculative stormy gray eyes. It made me wonder whether she could ever love.

"Percy Jackson and Nico di Angelo"

"What are you talking about? How do you know the losers?" a blonde girl asked

"They are not losers and we are talking about things that do not concern thy big heads." I countered. I was about to get up and give them a piece of my curse when Piper charmspoke me to sit down. They just frowned at me and walked away.

"Since lunch is almost over and we haven't yet finished negotiations, shall we meet in the café?" I asked everyone.

They nodded grinning. It was there that I should have known that the high school bullies were listening in to everything.

Greek class was saddening; the teacher got half the things wrong. He gave us a pop quiz on how much we knew which I wrote to 80% of my capability and made a few deliberate mistakes. The same thing was happening with the others and we generally shared looks, laughs and snorts.

JASON

Gym was basically everyone drooling over our flat stomachs and four packs. I just waited for the coach. He loves us. The losers came in last again in deep discussions. They seemed to look around the gym with a hint amusement.

"All right Cupcakes!" the coach yelled.

"Coach Hedge?" Percy asked while his friends laughed their heads off.

"Jackson?" He yelled with a smile. He never smiles at us. He came up to him and patted his back saying," What are you doing here? Why are you in the Gym? You don't need to be here. And Nico, you too, how are you kiddo? How's Reyna?"

Why would he say that? Percy seemed skinny in his hoodie. Am I wrong in assuming that? Percy just grumbled and glared at the coach. I didn't see him glare but it must have explained everything and scared the coach because he shrunk, flinched and then went back to us. Nico just blushed and said," I'm fine coach. So is Reyna." Reyna must be a crush.

During dodge ball the losers just got out in the first try as usual and the Coach just grinned at them and shouted orders at us. Why would they grin at the losers and remember their names? That thought struck me for the first time. After the class, we all stayed back for our discussion with coach to see him signal the losers.

"Get lost. Go home. Be free" He said shooing us.

We nodded and hid behind the bleachers within earshot.

"What are Mr. Camp Hotshot and Ghost King doing here? Why are you both in the Gym? You can teach the kids here. Why did you two get out in the first round? I know their reason for acting like geeks. Why you guys?" Coach said.

"I need to survive my last year of school at least a semester if I want to work in camp. I have already got my work cut out for me and experience in abundance." Percy replied.

"My father forced me here. Apparently, Reyna is also insistent I finish some education. So I came." Nico said

"You can just skip Gym and go early and go to the safe house this weekend. Cabin 9 just made an all-terrain simulator since you guys are counselors and are the most powerful in your respective fields. Here are the keys for the simulator and house." Coach replied.

"No need. My Cabin built it with a Biometric lock system that has everyone in camp currently coded in. I can guide them. I am after all Commander Tool belt!" Leo said with the smirk evident in his voice.

There was groaning and a smack.

"Thanks coach and Leo and your Cabin. How are Mellie and Chuck? I am still disappointed that you named Clarisse her godmother." Frank said

"They are fine. I named Clarisse her godmother because I believe that she is a Cabin 5. You are so cute and babyish outside the battlefield that I doubt that you are a one and let alone a praetor." Coach replied.

"Yeah, you could be a Cabin 7. Your skills fit perfectly. You also hate rock music that blares in your cabin." Nico said.

"Okay! Guys! Let's go. Alliances are to be formed for Capture the Flag. We also have to inform our Cabins for preparations." Percy said with finality.

"Yes. Our camp leader speaks sense." Coach said.

"I am not the Camp leader." Percy said

"You are." Katie said.

"You know that Cabin 10 has a competition on who will win you over first right?" Piper said.

"No. I didn't know. I have to stop talking to your cabin. I might consider you as dangerous as Cabin 15." Percy said.

"Cabin 15 tops it all man." Leo said.

"Yeah" everyone said.

"Remind me to secure Cabin 15's alliance. If Clovis is in the room everyone will want to sleep and I am willing to put him in the enemy base and run." Frank said

"Wow. Good strategy." Percy said.

"Strategy is a gift which you have in abundance." Coach said.

"I have new opponent now. Leo how would you like to try Hellfire against Fire?" Nico said.

"Sure dude! Since when can you control it? Can you also control Greek fire? Cause that would be helpful." Leo said.

"I can control its blast zone enough for everyone to get out. But I get very tired since it is relatively new." Nico said.

"Let's go. I haven't had a proper spar since morning and my muscles are sore. Frank is my new opponent. It helps that I am your great and a million more of them uncle" Percy said. What?

"Bring it on Dude. I think I can stand for 5 minutes despite your curse. When you put it like that, it is creepy." Frank said.

"I hate that curse. It just gives you a bad temper. Sure it gives me an advantage on the field but when I am not in combat or sparring, all I want to do is sleep." Percy whined.

"Quit your whining. It is cheating. Not an advantage for your information." Katie scoffed.

"You try bathing in that acid pool of a river without searing your face off and dying! I deserved it for that stunt! Nico was right by the way, the pollution in the river is suffocating." Percy said.

"Quit your bickering. Bye guys. See you this weekend during the games. Chuck must be crying for me." Coach said.

A chorus of byes was heard. After we heard the footsteps fade we came out. My head was reeling. Cabins? Camp Hotshot? Ghost King? No gym? Spar? Capture the flag? Safe House? Curse?...The list went on.

"What the hell just happened?" Hazel said voicing our opinions.

"No clue. But we have to keep an eye on the losers if we should make sense out of what they just said." Annabeth said

We all nodded and we went home. We were too surprised to follow them. That night I was thinking about the conversation. There were many things I didn't understand and the need to understand them was welling inside me.


	2. Chapter 2

ANNABETH

We tried all of Thursday to wind up Percy Jackson and Nico di Angelo but Percy never took off the hood and Nico never showed emotion. They never got angry because of their friends. We would push them from behind; trip them (Though they never fell) and stalk them. I was thinking about him and how he kept fiddling with a pen he never uses to write when I bumped into someone.

"What the? Curse you to the pits of hell!" I said angrily looking up to see that it was Percy. Nico was behind him. His legs buckled while Nico's obsidian eyes glazed over. His friends glared at me and rushed to their side with concern on their faces. Many people along with me think my glare is scary but it was nothing compared to this.

"We will not survive…any use hiding…I will never make it out alive…Everyone I know will die." Percy said sobbing. What the hell has he gone through?

"Seeds, the giants…" Nico said standing still and gripping his waist. I thought I saw a hilt.

"We defeated her Percy" Katie said crouching down to him and hugging Percy.

"We saved you from them Nico!" Frank said shaking Nico.

"Call Mr. Blofis now!" Leo growled. He seemed to be more frightening than Katie when she is angry. I ran and called Mr. Blofis.

"Mr. Blofis, Percy and Nico– "I started.

He seemed to understand. By that time Nico was back to himself. They rushed past me and they all comforted Percy. He was writhing on the floor screaming. Finally after 5 minutes he shook awake and looked around and asked them if everything was fine. Why?

"What happened?" I asked.

"I will tell this piece of information to you today, 9:70 p.m. at the corner of 18th and 'never going to happen'." Leo said.

"What Leo means to say is that it does not concern you." Piper said.

After that they went on talking to him as if it was a regular experience and nothing is wrong with him I need to see what it that they are hiding is. One day, I took his phone. There was one picture. It was taken on a ship and had a misty background. It had Katie, Piper, Frank, Leo, Nico and many other people. One boy who really stood out and looked good was a tall, tan and muscular boy with raven black hair and sea-green eyes. I transferred the picture to me phone and sent it to our group.

"Who are the hotties?" – Hazel

"No clue" – Annabeth

"Who are they? The losers in the photo actually don't look half bad." – Jason

"They look happy and confident. Not like them." – Will

"I like the picture. It makes _them_ almost likable." – Drew

"Are they really losers?" - Calypso

PERCY

When we entered the safe house, needless to say, I was impressed. The Hephaestus cabin rocked the place. It covered 2 floors. One had bunkers for people staying over and healing. The next floor was sort of like an empty room covered with grayish-white tiles. Next to the door was a panel. Leo pressed forest out of five locations as we were feeling homesick and we required practice for the games. As we stepped in, it turned to the forests of Camp Half-Blood. It had even a small creek.

"This is the simulator." Leo stated grinning.

"Leo! You are a genius." Katie said.

"Yeah" was all I could say. I missed camp so much. The nymphs, dryads, campers, cabins and everything there was part of me. They all sensed my sadness.

After a moments silence in the center of the room, Frank unsheathed his sword and tried to attack. I sidestepped and this turned out to be a full on battle. I ended up with me on one side and the rest on the other.

The battle was over quickly with me just focusing and melting my worries away. After an hour of battles and negotiations, we went down, showered changed into the clothes there and went back on our bikes. It was a gift from Hephaestus and we loved it. We had taken special permission to use it for post school excursions this year.

Being the Savior of Olympus had its perks. We then went home, grabbed supplies and went and spent the weekend in Camp Half Blood.

JASON

The weekend was normal. On Monday, I focused on my phone while putting things in my locker. Annabeth's picture of the losers and 5 more kids intrigued me. They all looked fit and handsome. The girls were gorgeous.

Piper seemed to be the prettiest. What was I thinking? She is a loser and a nobody. The girl I knew was Piper looked confident and very cute. She seemed to be trying to hide it. Her hair was choppy and she did not wear makeup. But that didn't matter. She was beautiful.

It was a weird thought. I entered homeroom to find Leo, Piper, Frank, Nico and Katie looking worriedly at the door. They were obviously waiting for Percy. When the bell rang, Percy still hadn't come.

My friends and I just sat there bored when Percy entered. His hoodie was hung low but I could see tears in his clothes that looked like a claw. His friends looked at him with rolling eyes and smirks. After apologizing to the teacher and giving a lame excuse of stray dogs, he went and sat in his desk next to the losers.

They all asked something to which he just muttered something

"Shoddy job" Frank replied.

They all nodded except Percy who just pouted. I had to find out something about this.

PERCY

I was delayed all because an empousa wanted to battle the 'great Perseus Jackson'. It cost me time and I am pretty sure the bullies were suspicious. I was also suspicious, if they could see the claw marks, they could see through the mist. After all, I wear my hoodie down in school. No one knows what I look like besides my friends.

When I told them what happened on the way to Greek, they just laughed and shook their heads. I just turned to my bag to see the bullies following us out of earshot. Anger welled inside me. I abruptly turned. This made them stop in their tracks and stared at me.

"Why are you stalking us?" I growled.

"We…uh…" Drew stammered.

"Percy, stop now. It's just adrenaline talking." Piper said. I could feel the charmspeak. I felt calm and composed again.

"Thank you Piper." I said.

"We are there for you any time bro" Leo said.

I turned and headed to Greek class. I just snoozed. That teacher could not teach me anything I didn't already know about the subject. Piper woke me up with charmspeak (I am a sound sleeper!). The teacher had not asked me a question so I looked at her quizzically. She just pointed to the teacher.

"Okay class! For the project, you all will be split in teams of two."

Mumbling began when people fixed their own partners.

"I have picked your partners for you."

Groaning erupted from the class.

"Annabeth, Percy"

I blanched. Anyone but Annabeth. She was the most obnoxious, curious and weird person ever to walk the surface of the Earth. I turned to her to see that she was glaring at me. It was funny.

Later," Frank and Hazel"

Frank wilted. He did not like Hazel. The feeling, given by the kiddie glare she was giving, was mutual.

"Jason and Piper"

Piper hit her head on the table. Jason seemed to stare at her as if to say 'What's so bad?' Piper gave him a small glare and he quickly broke eye contact. He continued the list.

"Nico, Will"

Nico narrowed his eyes at the direction of the teacher. Then he narrowed his eyes in the direction of Will who was 'glaring' at him. He immediately stopped and turned.

Leo was with Katie so they just laughed at us. Frank, Piper, Nico and I gave each other sympathetic looks and turned to the teacher glaring. She had literally cursed us.

"I hate my partner!" I whined.

"Same" Piper, Nico and Frank said. He told us to write an essay on a Greek mythology story or character. The bullies came up to us at the end of class. They gave us a look that made them look constipated. I assume they think it is a glare. Piper and Frank looked at me with my expression on their face – This is what they called a glare? I looked at Nico who was smiling and trying his best to control laughter.

"My father is not home so we can do the project in peace. After school. My house." Annabeth said.

I nodded trusting myself not to speak in my anger. I stormed out with Katie and Leo who calmed me down.

JASON

I looked at Piper. She seemed annoyed by the prospect of us working together. It worried me. I just looked at her and asked," My house after school?"

"Okay" She said following Percy and not looking at me.

I waited for Hazel and Will. She was okay with everyone in school but Frank. She despised him. They used to be best friends. What happened?

"Meet me after school. We will discuss where to go from there." Frank said getting up and returning her stare with more vigor. He walked out and I thought I heard an animal growl.

"I do not like him." Hazel said.

"Say that again" Nico asked softly but scarily.

"Umm...How about your house?" Will asked Nico trying to change the topic.

"Do not think I have forgotten this Hazel. Anyway, I stay with Percy, considering he won't be there, how about we meet after school and go to the library?" Nico asked.

"Sure." Will said. He was surely creped out by Nico's Goth style. Nico walked out not even sparing a glance at us.

We went to our next class. Piper glared at me in every opportunity. Finally, P.E. came around. The losers were already there in their normal clothes. They were at each other's necks.

"Not everyone in our cabin is like mother!" Piper yelled.

I never knew she could yell. She looked dangerous.

"Except for 3, every girl in Cabin 10 is a stalker and is perverted! You are their leader Piper! Do something! Tell them not to put bugs and hidden cameras in my Cabin!" Percy yelled.

The others nodded.

"I never knew about it until now. I will make sure. Though, I think Cabin 9 must take the blame for giving them the cameras." Piper said.

Every loser turned to Leo. He glared back informing them that he did not know about the situation.

Coach Hedge stormed in. We went to the lockers ignoring girls and boys who were glaring or staring. We came out to see that the Coach and the losers were arguing.

"Why can't we use the new prototype landmines?" Leo whined. Landmines?

"No cupcake! It will hinder battleground healers." Coach said.

"You are no fun Coach" Percy said.

"That's why I am the Coach!" Coach Hedge yelled.

They grumbled and sat down in the area where the sick people sit. Percy kept fiddling with his pen. Frank was calming himself down. Piper was feeling her belt. There was something sticking out. Leo was fiddling with scrap metal from his tool belt and Katie was looking outside. Nico was twisting his skull ring.

We were running track as warm up. When we were coming inside we saw a strange thing. 8 dogs as huge as trucks were in our gym. The losers excluding Frank were there. The losers and 2 dogs were fighting 6. It was one bad dog against one person or good dog.

All of them had glowing weapons. Leo had a hammer, Piper and Katie had daggers and Percy and Nico had swords – bronze and midnight black respectively. One dog got hurt and was wailing.

"Mrs. O'Leary! Go! Go play with Chiron! I need the stretch." Percy yelled.

One dog bounded off. Its counterpart bared its fangs at Percy. He was now against two dogs. That fight was over fast. They were jumping, running and slashing with grace. It was like a dangerous yet beautiful dance.

Piper was a goddess. When she got scratched I got so scared. She just frowned and jumped on the hellhound. My eyes left Piper only for a second when she plunged her knife into the beast's back.

I turned back. It turned out that the battle was over. Frank was somehow back and all of them were covered in gold powder. They just went back to the sick area, straightened their clothes and sat down. Piper changed her shirt. She was fit and had scars littered her back. It was sad but she was strong and I felt …proud? They didn't even break a sweat. They just sat there stretching.

I heard what they said loud and clear.

PERCY

"I was awesome" I said. I needed the stretch.

"You had a trump card. They didn't know about you. I saw their expressions" Katie said rolling her eyes.

"Hey! It was two-on-one." I defended.

"Yeah! But you are getting slow" Frank said.

"You are right. No practice has made me slow." I grumbled. You cannot argue with Frank on strategy or performance.

"You are starting to get slow. I might have a chance of winning!" Nico said.

"Yeah! You practiced and taught us all day. In camp and the Argo two while we weren't…you know. You are bound to be rusty." Piper said.

"You taught us. Though Malcolm taught them how to use daggers but you perfected it. I used my hammer wisely after you came along. Plus, sparring with you has improved our reflexes great one!" Leo said grinning.

"I am looking forward to testing that statement out properly this weekend." Percy said grinning.

"I look forward to it. I miss my family." Piper said.

We all sat there in the air of nostalgia remembering the good times until ADHD kicked in. We turned to see the 'Pop Six' at the doorway.

"What was that?" Will stammered out.

"Holographic projections." Leo said grinning. "Life like. Wasn't it?"

"Yeah. Where is the projector and I thought Piper jumped on it?" Jason asked.

"Here is the projector." Leo showed out a box, placed it on the ground and 8 hellhounds leaped into view. They were very life like.

"I jumped on the projector. It stopped the thing. Leo here just fixed it." Piper said.

"How did you learn that?" Annabeth asked.

"We were just pretending. We did not use weapons. The hounds came in. We ran. They bounded off" Piper charmspoke while shaking us. I saw everyone there succumb. Jason seemed unsure but then came as well. I must keep an eye on him.

"Wimps. Ran off as soon as danger came." Will taunted.

We just looked at each other highly amused.

"I bet you have not seen even a small boo-boo" Jason said in a baby voice.

We just looked at each other. We were trying hard to keep our laughter in.

"I died" Leo mumbled.

We all nodded and silently laughed.

"What?" Drew asked.

"I said that I will die if you guys keep torturing us" Leo said as if he was hurt. They bought it. But we knew better than to trust Leo on that front. He would never say that. We walked out of school.


	3. Chapter 3

Frank stayed in the parking lot waiting for the 'she-devil'. Nico just sat on a bench for company. Leo and Katie went for their project. Piper went back with me to my house. We called camp and then left for our projects.

I received a text from Annabeth with her house address. I went by subway. No way was I going to pull out my beautiful bike for her. I went to the doorway and knocked. She opened the door and I stepped in. She seemed to look at me as if to say 'Why are you not excited at the house?' This was a broom closet compared to Olympus. It had an aquarium.

"You don't seem fazed by the huge house." Annabeth noted. Regardless of the fact that she was a bad person, she was smart.

"I've seen my fair share" I replied vaguely.

"What? You steal from rich houses?" Annabeth quipped.

"No. I have friends and a life. I know you find that hard to believe." I said.

"Yeah. Perseus Jackson has friends. Hell froze over!" Annabeth mocked.

"It cannot." I said. I would know. I have been there many times before.

"What?" She asked. She was not meant to hear that.

"Let's get back to the project shall we?" I said.

We worked on a topic – Rivalry between Poseidon and Athena. We sat down to work and finished it at 8 in the night.

I actually spent the night talking to the fish. Once I laughed out loud when the goldfish told me what happened in their house. Annabeth gave me a queer look. I just shrugged.

"Next time Chase" I said.

"Bye Jackson" She retorted smirking. I did not like it. I shuddered and walked off. I prayed to the gods thanking them for making sure my hoodie did not come off. She walked with me downstairs. I went down and bumped into Malcolm. He is the Counselor of the Athena cabin.

'Malcolm?" I asked.

"Percy! It's been a few days. You should call more. You know, now that you are gone, the camp has been hard to manage. The classes are slow." He said.

"I am coming permanently after summer. I can't wait." I grinned.

"What's with the hoodie?" He asked.

"Oh! Not here. Stalker girl is here." I said pointing to Annabeth.

"Who is she? Is she your girlfriend? Because many girls are going to be disappointed." He said.

"Never. She is a bully in our school. I was stuck with her for an assignment." I grumbled.

"I am right here." Annabeth pointed out.

"I. Do. Not. Care. You torture my friends every day. If you think I can even associate myself with you, you are dead wrong." I growled. She just inched back.

"Okay Perce. See you soon. You won't get past our defenses this time. I have a plan. We are also burning shroud of Luke this weekend as his anniversary is coming up." He said. We had a moment of silence remembering Luke.

"Don't you always! This weekend – I keep my winning streak." I said trying to remove the somber mood that had set in.

"Not with me around. I will find your Achilles Heel and use your fatal flaw. Bye!" He said running off.

"Who was that?" Annabeth asked.

"My friend." I said smiling and remembering Malcolm helping me retrieve the master bolt.

"What is your fatal flaw?" She asked.

"You are smart but a bully. You are obnoxious, very rude and nosy. You are definitely not trustworthy. I have enough sense not to tell you" I spat turning on my heel and leaving.

ANNABETH

He did not know me to say that. But he spoke some sense. I can be nosy. I saw his gait and heard his voice when he talked with Malcolm. Even if he was shorter, he radiated leadership. No wonder they called him a camp leader.

I slept as soon as I made contact with my bed. I just had one thought –Why did I think he was cute when he laughed?

PIPER

I got a call from Jason asking me where he should pick me up. I growled at him and told him to send the address. He did. I reached, took a deep breath and knocked on the door. My dream day of talking with my friends was ruined and I had to play pretend with the 'Superman' of the school.

He opened the door. The apartment was a penthouse and was proportional to the broom closet on Olympus. I just nodded at him and entered. As soon as I entered, I heard the door click and turned on my heel to face Jason.

"I propose we do our project on the rivalry between the three brothers – Zeus, Poseidon and Hades."

Thunder rumbled. I just looked at the sky and glared. It stopped.

"Sure. Do you want to sit and talk? We can start the project later." Jason proposed.

"I came for the project only and I intend to get out of here as early as possible. I have friends who might visit." I said. I was in no mood to talk to Jason Grace. He seemed so uptight and rude in school, I wanted to bolt.

"Sure." He muttered.

I saw two doves in a cage behind him. I walked past him which made him frown. I went to the doves. They talked to me as I was the daughter of Aphrodite. I smiled at them and stroked them.

"They peck." Jason said.

"Not me." I said. It was the truth.

"Why?"

"Doves love me. They have forever."

"That is not possible. How did you get them to like you?"

"I do not know. I said the truth." I said with an air of finality.

We started and finished the project that day itself much to my happiness and his…sadness? He seemed disappointed. I just waved him off. He came up to me while I was packing my bag and showed me a picture of Percy, Nico, Frank, Katie, Travis, Connor, Reyna, Leo, Malcolm and me.

"Who are these people? Which one of them are you?" He asked.

"They are my family and friends and guess which one I am. After all you must have taken the photo from Annabeth who took it from Percy's phone. Stop stalking. It is creepy and frankly, it is supposed to be a loner thing." I said

"Well…uh…" He stammered.

"Stop. Do not infuriate me further. You creep me out too Grace. Got a whole new outlook on your personality." I said snickering the last part.

I did not wait for a reply and ran out. He followed me and I didn't turn back. I did not want to charmspeak him in my anger. It is my belief that there is some good in him. He just has bad company and mind frame at the moment.

JASON

Piper bumped into a boy from the photo. Jealousy came over me like a wave. When he grinned at her, I wanted to give him a punch but I restrained myself until he started talking.

"Hey Pipes!" He grinned.

"Travis! Long time no see. Would you like to explain something for me?" Piper asked.

"Um…No?" He said

"Shall I make you tell me what you did to my Cabin or will you tell me yourself?"

"Yes Piper. You are scary. But I just emptied all the powder in your cabin into the trash can. Needless to say it overflowed."

"Nice one."

"What?"

"I said 'Nice one'. They need to stop with the makeup."

"Pipes! You are the best!"

"I know. Katie texted me by the way. Turn around."

He turned and saw Katie. He rushed to her and gave her a kiss. I was shocked to say the least. Katie Gardener had a boyfriend? My head was reeling. I saw them walk one way. Piper just shook her head and turned the other way to see face me.

"Pipes?" I stammered. Her nickname was Pipes?

"It is Piper for you. Always Piper. I do not let stuck up jocks use my nickname." she sneered.

"That hurt." I said. It genuinely did. I did not think she saw me as a stuck up jock.

"News flash superman! You say things like that every day! It helps to get some taste of your own medicine." She said running away.

I was shocked and guilty. I had bullied her so much that she lost faith in me as a person. It hurt badly to think that she did not like me. I wiped the tears that were threatening to spill and went to my house and slept.


	4. Chapter 4

FRANK

I was furious and borderline mad. I had been partnered with my old friend Hazel.

I met her during the start of the previous year when she moved from San Francisco. It was my first year out of New Rome and I had just learnt I was a demigod. She was really kind and radiated calmness. When I left and came back after defeating Gaea, she had become a completely different person. When I tried to speak to her about why I was not there, she ignored me and only talked with jocks and cheerleaders. Then, she insulted me in front of the entire school.

I knew right then and there that Hazel was gone. There was only a stuck up and cruel bully who happened to share a face. It hurt for some time. It was becoming better since I made sure I remembered that day every time I looked at her face.

Hazel walked up to me bored and I just went to the point. I wanted to get rid of her as soon as possible.

"Can we meet in fifteen minutes outside Central Park? The fresh air helps me work better." I asked.

"Okay. Since when do you love the outside?" She asked.

Wanted to scream to her that I have ever since I lost my best friend and found out I can turn into any animal I want.

"It reminds me of my family and friends." I said remembering the day we defeated Gaea. It was a sad day.

She 'glared'. I turned to see Clarisse about to Judo Flip me.

"Clarisse? How are things? Is something wrong?" I asked.

"Just visiting you brother." She replied bored.

"Thanks Clarisse. You are sometimes a softy and always a toughie." I said giving her a bear hug. She just hugged me back and punched my arm. I smacked her back but she just moved forward.

"Where is everyone else?"

"They left for their projects. We have to submit it tomorrow."

"Sad" She said though a grin was evident on her face.

"Hedge is here. You can check on your god daughter and come to the safe house at six. I am sure you will want to spar and discuss the games."

"Of course. By the way, who is the wimp behind you?"

"My partner in the project" I said sourly turning to Hazel. She was afraid of Clarisse and she was also shocked.

"Isn't she your best friend?"

"Yes. She was."

"Was?"

"Yep. She is now a bully."

"Why don't you cream the punk? Or do you need me to do it for you oh Praetor."

"No. She is not worth anybody's time. It's a lost cause. See you at six?"

"Yeah. I'll go meet Hedge, Chuck and Mellie."

"Say hi for me!"

"You are so cute; I cannot believe you are my brother."

"That's why people underestimate me and get their buts whipped."

"Bye Pachy"

"By sis" I said waving as she entered the building.

I saw Hazel shaking in fear. I was confused. I was happy she felt fear and was in her place for once but I did not want to stoop to her level.

"Sister? You have a sister?" She asked incredulously.

"Yes" I replied curtly.

"Why didn't you tell me that time?" She whispered.

"I did not know I had one. I found out during the days I was…I missed." I said turning. I left, got my supplies and met her in front of the park right on time. I was after all a leader. I could not be late. When she came, I nodded at her, went to a clearing and sat down to work.

HAZEL

Frank was always 'Chinese Canadian Baby Man'. But when he talked to Clarisse, there was a clear change in his voice, stature and confidence. He seemed like a leader.

What he said to Clarisse about me hurt. But he was right. I am a bully. I stopped thinking as it made me want to cry. I saw that Frank was using a break to sprawl on the grass. He was relaxed in a way I had never seen him. He was cute – What am I thinking?

A howl came from the woods. Frank shot up with a serious expression on his face that made me want to run the other direction. Those were not normal eyes. The warm brown now had a maturity that reminded me of battlefields. Those eyes had seen war.

"Excuse me" He said softly yet angrily. He ran out to the woods in the direction of the sound. After five minutes, he came back with twigs and leaves in his hair with a grin on his face every time he plucked one of them out. He saw me and frowned.

"What happened? Where did you go?" I asked. I was worried and curious.

"I scared away the stray dog. "He said. I had the feeling it was not true.

"How?" I asked. If he could answer that, he had details.

"By throwing twigs at him." He said smiling in that direction. He walked back and silently, we finished the project about 'Ares captured'. He seemed to know a lot about Ares and the giant twins. We were packing when a snake slithered into the clearing. I ran to a nearby tree and was about to call out to Frank.

He was still oblivious. The snake hissed at him. Frank turned with concern more than shock. There was no fear. He grabbed the snake but it did not sting him or fight him. He nodded as if listening to the snake. The snake opened its mouth and Frank put his hand inside and pulled out what looked like a thorn.

He smiled at the snake and placed it on the ground. It seemed to bow down and then slither away. He turned to me and gave me a glare.

"And I am the wimp." He said chuckling.

"How?"

"What?"

"Did the snake not bite you? Or did you know it had a thorn in its mouth? Or did you seem to talk to it?"

"I am good with animals. Submit it tomorrow if I am late." He said shrugging and shouldering his backpack and running out. I stood there thinking about him. The maturity in his eyes, the confidence and awareness of his surroundings all was like ones of a war veteran. He was still compassionate. He was completely new and yet the same. He was a good and strong man. Oh no! I was falling for Frank Zhang!

NICO

I had to play nanny to a kid who hates me. I was horrifying. I was thinking of a topic when Will came and coughed. I turned and gave him a bored expression.

"You just love to be gloomy don't you?" he started

"You just love to be a bully don't you?"

That shut him up. I turned around to start walking to the public library. He followed. We were there. In front of the stairs there was a screech owl. It was probably just an attraction. I went up and petted it. It was talking to me on how my father was proud of me and wanted to send me a gift. With that, he flew in the library.

I raced after it to see that my father had given me a key. I read the tag to the key. It turns out, now I have a villa in Elysium. I held it in my palm and it sunk into my flesh. Only the tag was now in my hand. I just grinned and turned shaking my head. The key was not what made me happy, it was the fact that my father thought of me when I was away.

I petted the owl and turned to the entrance to see Will looking at me with a horrified expression.

WILL

"You can speak to owls?" I asked.

"No. That is ridiculous. It was my father's owl. It went in so I ran after it and petted it."

"Then why are you laughing at your palm?"

"I read a note left here for me."

"Can I see it?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because it is not yours."

He left no room for argument. He sat down, got his books out and flipped through them. We agreed readily on the topic – Apollo's cattle. He seemed to stifle a laugh every single time Apollo's name was heard and at one point groaned when I wrote about him as the god of music.

In the end, we finished it at 6 o' clock. He stood up after packing his things and nearly left when he stopped in his tracks. He was in front of me. I could see a girl of around his age, smirking at him. She had regal features and wore purple top and black jeans. She had black eyes like Nico but not as dark.

"Reyna?" She was his crush?

"Death Boy?" She grinned.

They ran towards each other. I thought they would kiss like the movies but Reyna just flipped him while they laughed. Nico can laugh? He got up from the floor and hugged her tight. They pressed their foreheads against each other's. It was romantic in a unique way.

"What are you doing here love?" Nico asked. They were in love?

"Can't one take time off camp to spend time with one's boyfriend?" She started.

"Thank you. I was missing you. I have been having…" He stammered.

"Shh. I am here now. We will have a nice time and I think I can make you forget your hallucinations."

"I don't know about that." He said grinning.

"Before that, who is the weird boy behind you who seems to be staring at us as if we are gods and goddesses?"

Nico groaned and turned to face me. He was irritated.

"My name is – "I started.

"I asked Nico" She glared.

"Will Solace – Resident bully of my school. Not worth the time trying to fix him." Nico said shrugging.

That hurt. But she just nodded and said," Reyna. Just Reyna. I'm Nico's girlfriend."

"I figured. But how does a Goth boy like Nico get a girl like you?" I thought out loud.

Reyna just growled. She was about to pounce on me but Nico restrained her by whispering," Save your wild side for me Praetor." in her ear. She blushed red and punched him. He just took it and grinned, pulling her into a hug and glaring at me.

"Do not insult my boyfriend again or you will find yourself at his mercy." Reyna said dragging Nico out. He just shook his head and talked animatedly to her showing his palm. I was shocked. At his mercy? How?


	5. Chapter 5

ANNABETH

The next day, we all submitted our projects and sat there. Frank Zhang was not there today. Hazel now looked genuinely worried. During lunch, Frank entered the cafeteria looking fierce, tired and had an arm around his stomach. I thought I saw blood.

Percy and the others rushed up to him. He smiled at them so affectionately. Percy took him out. They returned after five minutes. Frank was now fine and did not look like a soldier. He was walking with Percy and laughing at him.

It was weird. The others just smiled at Percy and shook their heads saying," You never ever mess with Frank on strategy."

"We know that. His strategy saved all our hides. If he hadn't forced us to leave Leo… "Piper trailed off.

They all looked sad for a moment as if they lost someone or something.

"But I came back!" Leo said jumping around." Supreme Commander of the Argo two Baby!" He grinned.

They all laughed and Piper smacked him on the head saying," Repair boy! Stop joking. We missed you. We are still angry though that you came back much later. You could have at least informed us!"

"Yeah! We burnt a shroud and everything!" Katie said.

"My father is still mad. I haven't seen him this mad since the 'Hercules' Disney movie."

They all laughed. They clawed each other for support.

"Zeus!" Percy gasped. It made them laugh harder. Thunder rumbled on that clear day. They just laughed harder. They calmed down only after 5 minutes. What was so funny? It was a good flick. They burnt a shroud for the people who have left them? Weird. They saw us and frowned. They obviously shared stories.

"What are you gawking at?" Percy asked me

"Frank came in so late and looked sick. After five minutes, he is laughing with you. How?" Hazel asked.

"I had stomach ache. I vomited and it got better. Not that you can or want to care." Frank spat.

Hazel just slumped. She did not deserve it so I went up to Frank. "You hurt her bad. I hate you loser."

Percy walked up and stood between us. "Before you do something so fun…scary, consider that this is not between you and me or you and Frank, It is between two people who used to be friends. I trust my friend enough to let him fight for himself. If he needs my help, he will ask. Try the same for your friend. Before you go on about how he hurt her, consider how she hurt him." He turned and took his friends and walked out.

I turned to Hazel. She was on the verge of tears. I took her to the bathroom. She broke down right there.

"I hurt Frank so badly! I can't even begin to apologize!" Hazel sobbed.

"How did you hurt him?" I asked. Only if I know the problem can I diagnose it.

"When he came back, I was new to your group. He was different and I could see it. I treated my friend like a nobody. He came up to me that day. I was sure he was going to explain. But I ignored him and talked to the 'cool' kids. He even came up to me and asked me point blank as to why I was doing that. I called all of you and we ridiculed him. The whole school laughed for a week. Do you remember?" She asked.

I remembered. I had seen the hurt and sadness in Frank's eyes that day. His eyes had changed since that day actually. After school that day, he came up to us at the parking lot and stared at Hazel. There was a fire in his eyes that made anyone in a five mile radius want to run away. The warmth and compassion in his eyes was gone and his eye color was now blood red. He looked like a leader. He had the gait and stance I had never seen before with Frank – A panther ready to leap at a moment's notice.

We all actually backed away. Hazel was shaking in her spot. She was terrified. None of us had seen Frank like this. He was always smiling or frowning, slouching and crouching and was kind to everyone to the extent of doing homework for them – except us.

"Today, you did not just lose my friendship or acquaintance. You lost the respect I had placed in you. If you ever talk to me again, remember that I, Frank Zhang, will not forget this easily. I would have not felt like this if we disagreed and refused to talk to each other."

"It was funny." Hazel said smirking.

"What you did today was low. It showed that you are as cold and heartless as to laugh at a person who trusted you in front of the entire school. You lost that trust. I am fine by that. But you betrayed me and betrayal does not deserve compassion."

"Whatever loser" Hazel retorted that day.

"You are not Hazel. You may share a face and a body, but the Hazel I knew would never become a stuck up, spoilt, inconsiderate and rude animal you are." He said glaring at her. That day, when I saw that scene, I knew he was putting up a show here. It seemed so unlike him. So we did not take him seriously. The next day, Piper, Leo and Katie joined. We were all surprised they knew Frank because he was very antisocial. He did not even participate in gym.

For a long time Hazel was fine. She would glare at Frank in every opportunity for her insult in the parking lot. He would not care. We tried to make him become that person but he never did.

Hazel sobbed in the bathroom for another five minutes and wiped her tears. I cheered her up with gossip I heard from the jocks. She just smiled. I could tell she was deeply hurt. We had Gym. The losers were again bored in a corner. I 'by mistake' threw a ball in Percy's direction.

"Oops" I said.

He caught it when it came in arm's length, threw it and hit my legs to make me trip all before I could process it. He just frowned. The others looked bored as if expecting this and Coach Hedge just looked at Percy and smiled saying," I've seen better Jackson." Better? How did he do that? And how could anything be better than that? I have not seen anyone do that with those reflexes.

"Sir, how could a loser like Jackson play dodge ball?" Will asked. It was a valid question.

Coach blew up and started yelling," HE CAN DO ANYTHING AT LEAST BETTER THAN YOU UNGRATEFUL WIMPS. HE HAS BEEN THROUGH – "

"COACH!" Percy yelled.

Hedge stopped, sighed and looked at Percy.

"Sorry. I do not like it that they insult my star student."

"No problem Coach. I love the fact that you think so highly of me. But I am not that good." He said softly while shrugging and walking up to coach. His hoodie was now at his hairline. I could see his face. He had the most beautiful eyes. They were swirling sea-green. He had a defined jaw line and little stubble. His smirk and his eyes made me think he was up to a trick. His friends joined him and they were laughing and punching each other.

"Why the hell did Coach call you wimpy scrawny kids good in gym?" Jason asked.

Percy just froze. His eyes glazed and he collapsed yelling," NO! TOUCH MY MOTHER OR ANYONE IN CAMP AND I WILL PERSONALLY SEND YOU TO BACK TO TARTARUS!"

Nico was on the other hand, shivering just crying and saying," Reyna! Don't! I do not want to lose you! I do not want to die!"

Tartarus? Was he a Greek fanatic? Coach Hedge ran up to them and all their friends crowded them. Percy woke up with a start. He then turned to Nico and shook him awake. The first thing they did was to check if every else was okay. It was a good gesture. Percy stood up and turned to Jason.

"I practice. Never use the word…hell…in front of us again. It will not end well for you." He said glaring properly. His eyes reminded me of storms at sea. I knew he would make good on that threat if he was aggravated.

"Can we do hand to hand combat one day coach?" He asked the coach.

"Sure. I could use some help in that one. Will you help?" Coach asked.

"Sure. The jocks can." Will said grinning at Percy. Boys.

"Not you snails. These five here. They will be my assistant for next class when we have to do rock climbing and the basics of hand to hand combat."

"What would they know? They are just losers." I asked

They all chuckled. It seemed as if they knew something I didn't which was not comforting. Coach let out a hearty laugh.

"You will wait and see for tomorrow" Piper said smirking. She looked downright evil but also beautiful.

"Bye. Come buys. One more week and winter break will be here. Just grin and bear it." Percy told the coach and signaled his group to follow him


	6. Chapter 6

We all went after various people. Drew got Katie, Will got Nico, Jason got Piper, Calypso got Leo and I got Percy.

They all split ways in the front of the yard. I followed Percy for five minutes. I had a sinking suspicion he had seen me. After 2 minutes, he turned to face me.

"If you want to know something, ask. If I am comfortable with the question I will answer. No need to stalk. It is creepy." He said smiling at me.

"Fine. Why did you wear that hoodie when you are not that bad looking?"

"It is better to have no attention than attention because of my face." He said.

"Oh. Why is it that you keep to yourself when you are clearly smart and good looking? You could easily be the coolest kid in school."

"I am happy with my friends who do not hurt people unless absolutely necessary. They are a gift on this earth as they possess virtue you cannot even dream of having."

"Why do you judge me this harshly when you do not know me?"

"I have seen how you treat my friends and other 'losers'. I don't care how good you are to yours. It just shows how prejudiced you are against normal people."

I knew he was right. I just stood there as he tilted his head amused and walked of saying, "Hope we never meet again!"

It was as good as a slap on the face. I deserved it. I had hurt so many people. I just moped home. After studying, I went to sleep.

JASON

I walked a street behind Piper. She walked into the rich district and I was confused. Piper was rich? She stopped and turned around and said in a soft voice," Come out". My feet obeyed although my mind was screaming," RUN!"

She saw me and frowned. She then rolled her eyes saying," Should have known it was you. You _are_ a stalker. What now?"

"I…um…"

"And I am the loser."

"No."

"What?"

"You are not a loser."

"Let me guess. Today when I saw you in gym, being called a teacher's pet, I realized you were cool. Join us. We are the cool kids." Piper said mockingly

"Well, Gym confirmed it."

"No. And tell that to you friends."

"What?"

"I will never join you because you are here, stalking me, only after you saw that I was worthy to join your bullies and not because you like me. You have hurt my friends and me every day. It hurts to think that someone who used to be the guy to stick up for normal kids could be so low. I do not want to become you."

"We are not like that"

"My experience with your group says otherwise."

"We…"

"Bully, threaten and laugh at anyone if given chance. Say it in any way you want."

"I came to ask you how you got so many scars. I saw you when you were changing after that hound fight."

"Pervert. Anyway, I got them somewhere doing something. Do not ask me again or you will face consequences. It was not a fight by the way, it was a game."

"What consequences?"

"Hope to never see you again."

She walked off into the district. How was she related to this district? I was teary eyed, so I left, went home and slept.

HAZEL

I went following Frank. After 10 minutes, I realized he was taking me in circles. I still followed him. He turned and frowned.

"Why are you following me? I thought you would have stopped after noticing the circles."

"I was going to ask you something. There was a picture on your phone of 10 kids. You six were there. Clarisse, Reyna, Malcolm and Travis and someone like his twin, the people we met were also there. Who are they?"

"You will make a good spy. You must have heard of a word called privacy? Respect it some time. Anyway, they are my friends and family." He said with a dreamy look on his face.

"I would like to know more about you. It has been a long time Frank."

"No."

"What?"

"No. I will not even associate myself with you Hazel. You bully people in school. It is saddening. I have no interest in sharing a table with a girl who is inconsiderate. I still remember things Hazel, every single time I see your face."

"I am no bully."

"Think about it. Anyways, another reason is that you took the initiative to talk to me only because you want to know my secrets. They come with a virtue called trust. Bye Hazel. I hope if there is a next time, you leave me alone. I did tell you, betrayal comes with a price. That price was that you will not find a friend in me."

He walked off. I stood there. He had so much hatred in his eyes, I wanted to melt down there and cry.

PERCY

We had Greek and Gym tests today. The last day of working school and the last two tests. In Greek, we all finished the paper early, put in our best and walked out after half an hour leaving a flabbergasted classroom.

We did stretches and came. I took off my hoodie. We wore loose clothes. We did not want to attract attention. We entered the Gym to see coach hedge yelling at everyone saying," Today, you have to climb this wall. Next, we will have a hand to hand combat session."

"Hey coach." I said.

"Good. You guys can help me."

"That is because they can only help. They would get a zero in fitness." Jack said grinning and showing a weak four pack. I saw everyone fawning over it. Coach just laughed and said, " _They_ need more muscle? It's like saying you are all purple unicorns."

"Show us" Will asked.

"No. We do not show off. Now, start with rock climbing." Leo said.

"We do not take orders from you elf!" Jason growled.

"Jason! You will never insult Leo Valdez." Coach yelled

"But – "

"No buts. He can scorch you in a fight." Hedge said glaring. He turned to Leo and winked. We all tumbled laughing.

"Scorch!" Katie gasped.

Coach made all of them finish the wall. Later, he taught them the basics. We had to improve the skills of 5 people at a time. So we decided to go first for the bullies so that we can finish them off. They came smirking. I was sure they were thinking – These wimps are going down.

"Guys. I have had enough with the bullying. Can we have a civilized class?" I asked.

"I challenge you." Will said glaring.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"You. Me. Fight. Now." He 'growled'.

I just shrugged and showed him a place on the mat. He swung at me but I ducked, tripped him and caught his arm. "Next?" I asked.

They all stepped back. "That is what I thought. Okay, Leo and Katie, then Piper and I then Frank and Nico will each give you demonstrations of the usual speed at which a fight takes place. I advise my comrades to reduce their speed and show restraint. We have impressionable minds."

They all looked skeptical. I had only ducked and swiped. They must be thinking - Anyone can do that.

"Why do we have to fight with the bullies watching? We don't put it up for show. We use it to survive!" Katie whined. "Coach" I said.

Leo and Katie came on the floor. They nodded and started. I kept my eyes on the match. They were at it like kids. They seemed to take and give the same amount of blows. I came in the center and caught their fists.

"Draw. Others also want a stretch. And they are here. By the way Leo, you lost me a bet." I said.

ANNABETH

My eyes kept flitting to Percy. I had no clue why he ruined my peace of mind. Percy rolled up his sleeves. He had serious muscle. He smirked seeing the glares and my drool and came on the mat with Piper. I saw a tattoo on his arm – the letters SPQR with a trident and 2 bars. It seemed more of a branding.

They all seemed to have scars on their arms.

They fought so fast. They seemed to predict each other's moves. Frank and Nico just groaned and came in rolling their sleeves. They fought against Piper and Percy. It was Piper and Frank against Nico and Percy.

"Guys, I made a mistake of forgetting where I am, help!" Frank yelled.

Leo and Katie broke them apart. Literally. Frank was still on the mat on three limbs looking at everyone with red eyes. I noticed he also had a branding. He had an SPQR with a boar head and a snake and six lines.

HAZEL

Percy stopped squirming and entered the mat like a hunter approaching his prey. Frank made room for him. He grinned at Percy so viciously, it was as if to say 'Go on, I'll give you a chance before ripping you to shreds'. It was scarier than when he was in the parking lot.

Frank growled literally then closed his eyes. The coach came bounding in. He saw Frank and inched away. He seemed to know what will happen next. Frank then got up and smiled at his friends. He hugged all of them.

"Thanks Percy. I needed that." He said smiling at Percy. He was back to himself.

"No problem dude. Now let us get back to them." Percy said pointing to us.

"Frank?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"What was that? You were not yourself, you acted like a beast."

"They can see." Leo said.

"What?" Drew asked.

"Nothing"

"Tell us now." Drew continued.

"There is nothing to tell" Katie said.

"Now back to the lesson." Percy said.

The whole time, they taught us strategy. Frank was really good at it. At the end of class, we got a smile from Coach which was rare and Percy's group got their hair ruffled and hugs. We were jealous. They walked out.

We were caught back by Coach Hedge.

"Cupcakes, meet me at the Omega Café after school. No buts."

"Okay" I said.


	7. Chapter 7

PERCY

After the day, we all went to my house, met the others and waited there for Nico who was coming with Reyna. When he came, I was pretty much in shorts only because I was changing and sweating after a day in a hoodie. They pounced and I tore off Nico's shirt and soaked him.

"I would run if I were you" Nico growled.

"You are dead Kelp Head." Leo said.

I turned to see that I had wet all my friends, mom and Paul. I ran out the door and was sure that I had a mob following me.

I ran towards the cafe, i.e., familiar and my home turf.

WILL

We were walking towards the Café Omega – the new place whose patron a sweet lady was named Melissa. At that point, we were sitting in a corner booth. The door opened to reveal Percy Jackson in just shorts. He had a six pack that made him look like a Greek hero. Relief spread over his face when he saw Melissa.

"Mellie! Hide me!" He said running to her. She just looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

He hid behind her though he could be seen. Mellie just laughed while shaking her head.

"PERSEUS JACKSON! YOU ARE DEAD! I WILL MAKE SURE OF IT!" A voice bellowed. It sent chills down my back.

At that point, Percy stifled a laugh. Nico walked in with just shorts and was soaking wet. He was giving the worst glare I have ever seen. He was followed by a familiar group of wet people – Reyna, Katie, Leo, Travis, Malcolm and Clarisse and Frank.

"Hey Mellie. Send out that Seaweed Brain who's behind you." Leo said.

"Sure thing. Don't trash my shop boys and Percy; give my hello to your camp director." Mellie said.

He came out of Mellie's shadow and just stood there with a lopsided grin. That grin screamed trouble maker that any girl would fall for.

"You are a Kelp-Head." Piper said dripping wet at the doorway. They all turned to the entrance to see her.. She was standing at the doorway rolling her eyes.

She just shook her head.

"Oh! Perseus Achilles Jackson, you have angered the only person in camp that Leo's father trusts enough to keep our keys and one of two people who know your Achilles Heel and one of the people who know your fatal flaw. Do you see any logic in angering Nico or me for that matter?" Piper said.

"No. But it was a joke. Come on Nico! Live a little" He said. All of them started to laugh at the last comment. Even Nico cracked a smile. We looked at each other. They were as confused as I was.

"Percy Jackson, you are a hotshot up in the Empire State Building but here you are about to be sea flavored meat." Nico said.

Nico was touching what appeared to me a hilt of a sword that looked like it was hung on his back which I noticed only now. Percy just gripped his pen tighter and looked around. He saw us staring at the scene and he frowned at us.

"Guys" He said gesturing to us.

They then nodded at us and ran down the street. We rushed out and saw them laughing and entering a building.

After around five minutes, they came out with a duffel bag. Nico put in a key after Percy begged and they all went inside. Soon I heard rumbling of engines and then the convoy started.

ANNABETH

A sea green bike came out with Percy driving it. Then a midnight black bike with Nico came out. Is he even of legal age to drive? It was followed by a purple bike with Reyna on it. The next was Green bike with Katie followed by a blood red one with different animals with Frank. Clarisse also had a blood red bike without the animals.

Malcolm came with a grey bike. Leo followed with a flame red bike equipped with other things and finally was Piper with a magenta bike. Travis had a silver bike. None of these models were in the market and none of the drivers were wearing helmets. All of them seemed to glow and not run on a normal mechanism.

We all snapped out of it. They passed us and drove towards Long Island. Coach came in and sat next to us.

"Now to business. Do you know of Greek and Roman myths, at least the gods? Well, they are real. They often have children with mortals, making you. Demi-gods."

"We are Demi-gods?" Will asked.

"Yeah. Obviously, you have seen weird things around you. You could not have seen the hounds that ran away from the Gym if you were not a demi-god." Coach started

"Wow." Jason said.

He just grabbed us, put us into a car and drove up to Long Island answering our questions on him being a satyr, where we were going and what were the different types of Cabins. We were halfway down long island when he parked the car in a road shoulder. He made us climb a hill to this old archway. When I entered, my mind was blown away. They had Cabins and a hearth. They had an arena and had even an Amphitheatre. Then I saw 70 kids coming towards me.

They were focused on something above me. It was a glowing outline of an owl and an olive wreath. I saw them bow. I was shocked.

CONNOR

The newbies came. I knew them from coach's message as the bullies from Percy's school. As soon as they entered, they were claimed.

"Hail Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena!" We said. She was startled.

Then another girl entered.

"Hail Drew Tanaka, daughter of Aphrodite."

After the claiming of Calypso, a daughter of Atlas, we had Jason Grace, Thalia's brother and a son of Jupiter. No one mentioned it to him. Then there was Will Solace, a son of Apollo and Hazel Levesque, a daughter of Pluto.

ANNABETH

We spent the weekend getting weapons, having a Capture the flag game and learning the basics of monster fighting and Greek. We were sitting on the beach with Lacy from Cabin 10 when a fact struck me.

"Why haven't we met any counselors and co-counselors?" I asked.

"They have all gone to a beach in Montauk for the weekend. It is the Camp Leader's birthday. It is also the anniversary of the second Titan War. It was hard on all of them. So they take a weekend off to remember anything but the war." She said sighing slightly on the mention of the camp leader.

"Is he hot?" Calypso asked.

"Yes. He is not only hot, he is also brave. He defeated Kronos and helped defeat Gaea. He survived Tartarus. If you haven't heard, it leaves permanent scars." She said.

"Wow." I said. I liked the sound of that guy almost as much as seeing Percy.

Lacy spent the rest of the weekend helping us learn skills required to survive the outside world.

ANNABETH

We stood outside our school with a fresh outlook. We had to drop out of Gym and mellow down our new improved Greek. After putting up the mist on our weapons, we walked into school and went to our lockers and then straight to homeroom without saying a word. We got weird looks but it was better.

We sat in the back rows and got out our new demigod phones. I saw that it resembled Percy's phone very faintly.

As if clockwork, Percy's gang entered laughing. When our groups locked yes, all of us froze. They just moved to their seat in the middle and erupted into conversation.

PERCY

They were demigods! No wonder they could see through the mist! We went to our seats with one burning question: Should we tell them?

"I vote no. They will at least find out in the vacation." Leo said.

"Me too. I just want to see how they handle the wild tomorrow." Nico said smirking.

I admit, the idea of ribbing them along did please me.

"Aye." Frank said snickering.

"I guess it's going to be a fun week." Piper said. We all nodded and stopped the conversation as the teacher came.

In lunch, we were having the laugh of our lives. The bullies had managed to alert everyone of how they had changed and in fact, they had spoken in Greek about how hard it was. They had also stayed out of gym!

"Dude, they are going to reveal the gods in two days!" Piper said laughing and choking on her food.

"I vote one!" I yelled drawing attention.

That just increased our laughter and after it died down, Katie got out her phone and told us, "Guys, would you like to know the Cabins?" she asked.

We all nodded and she continued. "Annabeth – Athena, Jason – Jupiter, Hazel-Pluto, Will- Apollo, Calypso-Atlas and Drew-Aphrodite. By the way, they know our stories but they do not know it's us."

"But I have Drew as a sister!" moaned Piper.

"I have hazel as mine." Nico grumbled.

We grinned and continued to eat.

WILL

Lunch was weird. We saw Percy's gang sitting and laughing. It was obvious that they had done something. In between, Percy yelled, "I vote one!"

"What is going on there?" I asked.

"Probably mulling over their puny mortal lives." Drew said.

"Mortal lives, yes but not puny lives." Annabeth said.

"Hey! If you had to place the losers in cabins, which ones would it be?" I asked.

"Piper would be in Aphrodite" Jason said dreamily.

"Leo would be in Hephaestus" Calypso said smiling. We knew she liked Leo from the start.

"Percy would be Hermes. His smile makes me want to check my pockets every often." Annabeth said.

"Nico would be Hades. The Goth look he sports makes him one." I said shuddering.

"Katie would be in Demeter. She loves plants." Drew said.

"Frank would be in Apollo. He is the cheerful type." Hazel smiled in nostalgia.

We walked into gym and sat a bit away from the losers but we could hear their conversation.

"We should tell them. After all they will find out eventually." Katie said.

"No. Let's wait for the end of school." Frank said.

"I agree with Frank." Percy said

"You can never disagree with him when it comes to strategy. Honestly! Agree with your nephew!" Nico said grinning.


	8. Chapter 8

LEO

I went to school the next day to find out that we will have a week's camping trip to the nearby forests. It would be okay. I was anyway used to it. I went to wilderness school and put the earth back to sleep. It was actually peaceful.

Now, we were on our way to the forest. We were already assigned tents and to my hate, I was paired up with Calypso. Apparently they pair up people who do not like each other so as to 'improve relations'. I am really pissed.

All of us were given different trails. We eventually got lost. This was when I thanked Piper for making us get one mortal weapon from the safe house. I would have been fine on my own. I was used to the wilderness.

"Why is this happening only to me?" I whined.

"Hey I'm here as well! I'm also thirsty, hungry and tired. Do not whine." She said.

"I am fine by forests considering I have been in worse situations. I am not complaining about location, I'm complaining about company." I said. I was happy alone. I did not want the daughter of Atlas who had just learnt how to hold a dagger.

"How is it possible to be in an even worse situation? And what did I do wrong that you hate me so much?" She asked.

"You could be dead. Compared to that, it is a rosy day." I paused. "I came to this school only for Frank. You lot have bullied him so much and turned his best friend against him and you ask me what you did wrong?" I completed.

"We did not turn Hazel against Frank. Frank was not there."

"He was away because of family reasons and – "I started. I turned because I heard I sound. I walked for a few steps and then saw two bodies of heat.

I ushered her towards them and entered a clearing with Piper and Jason.

PIPER

I was happy I was paired with Jason and not Drew. If Drew and I got lost together like we are now, she would be a pain. Jason was pretty cool. He did not panic when he realized that we were lost.

"What do we do now?" He asked me.

"We walk the trail we are on now and hope it leads to civilization." I said.

"Wow! You are a pessimist aren't you?" He asked rolling his eyes. I ignored him and continued with my hand on the hilt of my borrowed silver dagger. Katopris was on the other side. If we encounter monsters, I need it. Jason was touching his coin that I was sure his father gave him.

"So, you are used to the wild forest _and_ the rich district, how?" He asked. I froze. Then only I remembered him following me home.

"I went for a month to wilderness school. It was there that I met Coach Hedge." I said. Some extra information should shut him up.

"Oh." He exclaimed.

I came into a clearing and he followed. I was just relaxing for a minute. I stopped and turned. I saw Leo with his hammer. With relief, I went and hugged him. I saw Calypso glaring daggers at me while I was sure I sensed love and jealousy in Jason's heart.

PERCY

I was stuck with Annabeth in a trail and pretty much lost. She kept whining saying that it was my fault. I did not argue because we were following a creek and the water would react and she would know. I hate that smarty pants. I was anyway used to the forest scene. I went into it every day for Capture the flag preparations and games. In case, I kept my borrowed mortal bronze sword on standby. I was happy Annabeth didn't notice it. Only when I glanced to her did I see she had her dagger open. She is crazy.

"How do you keep your calm? I know I have tried to make you react in school. Even out here, why are you not complaining?" She asked finally.

"I keep my calm because this is not even near dangerous for us and my friends are always there to help me. Piper helps me the most." I said. I remembered her charmspeak.

"You two are dating?" She asked a bit…sadly? I stopped in my tracks.

"No. We are good friends. All of us owe our lives to each other. Everyone makes that mistake. Do not apologize." I said.

"Oh." She dragged. I saw a clearing in the forest and ran to see Piper and Leo hugging. I ran and joined the hug.

KATIE

I was stuck with that Aphrodite kid. She was really stupid and took 2 bags for a hike without her weapon! Our trail passed through a clearing and we missed it. She started to cry on the spot on how she was going to die. I kept my silver dagger close to me.

"Shut up now. Let us follow this trail until we find someone." I said.

"How are you not crying?" She asked teary eyed.

"I've had worse days." I said vaguely. I was not going to tell her that I survived two wars with immortals.

"I do not care" She said waving it off.

I asked her to wait there and climbed a tree. Being the daughter of Demeter and the girlfriend of a prankster had its perks. I saw a clearing in the distance. We went towards it to see Percy, Piper and Leo in a group hug.

"Wait for me!" I yelled as I joined their hug.

NICO

'Sunshine' was with me when I got lost. I could not shadow travel because I had no strength and had company. I looked around the forest and remembered the time I had spent in a forest quite like this after I left camp. I was thinking of this until Will broke the silence.

"Aren't you scared of wild animals?"

"No."

"Why not?" He is nosy.

"Because I ran away from home and camped for a month in the forest before I was found by Percy." I said. It was the truth.

"Why did you run away?"

"Personal reasons."

"Oh. I was – "I stopped him with a hand.

I heard a faint voice saying," Wait for me!" I went in the direction. I just fiddled with my silver sword that I grabbed from the safe house. I saw Will touch his back where I saw a bow and a quiver with celestial bronze arrows. He was stupid. I found a group hugs in the process between Percy, Leo, Katie and Piper. They ushered for me and I barreled into them and toppled with them. We were on the floor laughing.

FRANK

I am so dead. I was lost in the forest with Hazel. Of all the people in the world, they chose Hazel. She was quiet and crying. I took out my always filled quiver and a practice bow I took in case. Hazel had a spatha. After that, I tried to listen for sounds of other life forms. I just heard Hazel. So I said," Stop crying. You are distracting me from the sounds of the forest."

She stopped and I heard a dejected sigh. "Sorry" She said.

"No problem. I just have a tendency to get distracted. So it helps if you keep quiet."

"I meant for everything."

"I am conflicted Hazel. Past experience is telling me to give you a piece of the hurt I felt and walk away but my humanity is getting in the way."

"So what do you decide? Can we go back to how we were before you left?"

"Prove to me beyond a doubt that I can trust you and we can be friends Hazel." I did not want to regret my decision and seeing the smile on her face, I knew it was her dreams come true. I saw a glimpse of _my_ Hazel under there.

I heard laughter. Then we stumbled into a clearing. Seeing my friends rolling and laughing, I jumped on them. We all laughed until we couldn't breathe. Percy pulled everyone up against their will using his strength earning hair ruffles from us. We exchanged stories in super-fast Latin.

"How can you laugh and joke at a time like this?" Drew asked incredulously.

"Yeah. We need to do so much." Annabeth said.

"Don't worry. I may be relaxed but we can only search in the morning. The forests are not safe at night." Percy said.

"What do we do in this clearing? We don't have proper supplies." Jason asked.

"Percy, go to the creek, get water. Leo, make a contraption to make fire. Nico, you are on night duty. Katie, search the periphery for food. Piper, Jason, Hazel and I will go and search further than Katie for food. "I said.

"Yes Pachy" They chorused. The bullies just gave me quizzical looks.

"How are you going to that?" Will asked.

I showed them my mortal bow. Piper, Katie and Calypso showed their daggers. Nico and Percy showed their silver and bronze swords.

"Wow!" Annabeth said.

"How did you get those weapons?" Jason asked.

"You thought that we would walk into a forest unarmed?" Piper asked back. They nodded. We gave them glares.

"Do you know how to use them?" Drew asked.

"We will figure it out." I said looking at my friends with amusement only to see them cracking up. The bullies now looked amused as if to say,' Do you even know how to use it? I know how to.'

"Why not Annabeth, Drew or me?" Calypso asked.

"You all will be in charge of cooking what we get." I said.

I followed Piper into the forest. I was vaguely aware of two bodies behind me. Finally, we encountered two lions. The lions charged as soon as they saw us. I was about to shoot when Hazel just stood in front of me. The lion slashed her. I knocked an arrow and shot it close to her and growled so she got the message.

Piper was on top of her lion with Jason trying to distract the lion. I roared and the lion ran away. I ran to Hazel's side and saw that she just had a bruised rib. I just held her up as she groaned. We took the meat near the lions. It was perhaps their kill. Then we went back.

By that time, her bruise was better. We came back and saw that Katie had got berries, Leo had made a hearth, Percy had got a can of water and Nico was still in guard. They saw us and Annabeth took Hazel. She glared at us.

"How did she get hurt?"

"We went out. We encountered two lions and Frank scared them away by literally growling. Piper and I helped by distracting one lion while Frank hit the other. But in the first fight, Hazel jumped in front of Frank." Jason completed. I felt so guilty.


	9. Chapter 9

ANNABETH

"Frank. Dude. It was not your fault. Things like this happen all the time." Nico said. He seemed to know the feeling of being responsible for someone's life.

"My friend is hurt! Help!" I yelled.

"Do not worry. It is just a bruise. Untreated, it will heal in a week. She is healing fast." Percy said.

"Frank, you are so chubby and cute! You are so caring of everyone. They are lucky to have such a compassionate yet strong leader. Don't beat yourself up over something you could not have prevented." Katie said.

He just smiled at Katie and sat next to the hearth. All his friends sat next to him while we sat in the opposite side. They seemed so close. I remembered what Percy said – we owe each other our lives.

"Did you really say Frank roared?" I asked Jason.

"Yes. Like a lion. Hearing that, the second lion ran. Piper also tried to speak to it. It obeyed for some time. It actually stopped moving and blinked. Then, after Frank came, it started to move." Jason said eyeing Piper with awe. I just nodded. They seemed weird.

"Just like old times eh?" Leo said.

"Yeah. I never imagined a day when we would sit around a fire like this. Thanks for the berries Katie. They taste well with the meat." Percy said smiling at his friends.

Then, he pushed some of it into the hearth. I thought the smell was going to be bad. It in fact turned out to be really enticing. It was like the dish my grandmother used to make when I was small. I saw all of them push some food in mumbling something.

"What are you guys doing?" Calypso asked.

"It is part of our religion to sacrifice food to the gods whenever possible." Piper said.

"What religion is that?" Drew asked.

"Greek." Leo snapped.

"We are also half-Greek you know."

Piper smiled at us like a gracious host saying," You do not find a connection."

Suddenly I did not think they could be demigods. I really wanted to know one thing though. "Frank is the leader of a camp?"

"Yes." Percy said.

"And you are?"

"A camp leader and the friend of Super-Sized McShizzle!" Leo said grinning.

Percy just laughed and shook his head. Eventually, After a few minutes, everyone was asleep. We were woken up by Nico yelling and Percy silently sobbing. They were both looking like people who had lost hope of ever having a normal life.

All the others woke up and shook them awake. They woke up and just checked if everyone was okay and just sighed and slept back.

PERCY

When I woke up at daybreak, Piper, Leo, Frank and Katie were up. I shook Nico awake and we joined them around the burnt out fire.

"So you guys sleep well?" I asked conversationally.

They snorted in unison. Then we laughed rolling in the grass.

"It is fun that we can laugh together. I have honestly never had such good friends in my life. Thank you for being my mortal anchors." I said raising my metal sword in salute.

"For real?" Leo whispered.

"Of course." I replied smiling at them. They jumped on me and promptly got hurt.

"Ow!"

"Percy!"

"Honestly! Can't we pounce on you for once and make you fall on the ground."

"Nope." I said popping the 'p' and grinning at them as they rubbed their sore bodies.

"Hey guys." The voice of a nervous Calypso said. We turned to see the bullies up and bleary eyed.

"Yeah?"

"Well…we were wondering…if we could…" Annabeth started. She was cut off by coach Hedge who stumbled into the clearing.

"Hedge!" Frank said.

"Hey cupcakes! You're safe." He said directing the last part to the bullies who now looked offended.

We were promptly saved, scolded, praised and marveled at by our Parents, students and the principal. Finally, we were sent home with one of those police shock blankets as if we had witnessed a murder or bloody crime. We chuckled at the irony of it.

Since the next day was the last day of school we were asked to come for the grades and farewell speech in the assembly.

Our grades were given, we had a speech for the seniors who were leaving and finally, our last lunch as juniors came around. We sat at our table thinking about our marks, the forest and the bullies who, just due to our luck, turned out to be demigods.

"Should we tell them now?" Piper asked breaking the silence. We all looked at each other and nodded and got up with our lunches in our hands.

ANNABETH

During lunch we didn't talk much to each other except about marks and kept glancing at _their_ table. We wanted very much to sit there but it was pretty tense and they seemed very quiet and sad. Finally,

"Guys, I really like them. They are not bad." Jason whispered.

We all nodded. We were about to get up when they walked up to us with their lunches and sat down spreading themselves between us. Percy then took a deep breath and said, "Okay. I know we all haven't been the best of people to each other. So can we have one normal lunch conversation that is very important?"

"We were about to come actually." I whispered.

Leo stifled a laugh. We all narrowed our eyes at him and he raised his hands defensively and said, "I just imagined what people would be thinking at the moment or if you came to our table. Just look around if you don't believe me."

A chuckle went around our table when we turned to see the flabbergasted expressions of the people in the cafeteria. They openly stared but we turned back to the conversation.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Will asked.

"Oh! Yeah! Apparently you lot…" Leo started

"have Dyslexia and ADHD…" Katie continued

"Wrongly diagnosed I say…" Nico said

"can speak Ancient Greek or Latin…" Frank said

"and have one not so mortal parent." Percy finished

We gaped to put it plainly.

"You…You _all_ are…" Jason stammered.

"Hush guys! Wait till we are in an even more crowded place and then announce it." Katie said.

"Who are your parents?" Will asked.

"Introductions for later." Nico said waving it away.

"Meet us in the gym after school." Frank said. "We will be able to introduce ourselves without the unwanted audience."

They got up, nodded to us and left. We sat there for a second stunned.

"They are our relatives?" I whispered.

"Yes. And they are definitely more experienced. Did you see the way they fought each other?" Will asked.

"And the way they handled the wilderness?" Jason chimed in.

"Not only that, remember the day Frank walked into the cafeteria?" Calypso reminded.

Promptly, the bell rang and our conversation was cut short and we headed into our classes. After a few more grades, school was finally over. We waited patiently in the gym for almost two minutes and almost left to see them walk in talking seriously.

"What took you so long?" I asked.

They broke apart and Percy and Nico just said, "Episode."

We nodded wanting to ask them later.

"Anyways, you guys are the worst actors I have ever seen! Can't you guys act normally?" Leo asked.

"What? The people at camp told us to keep a low profile!" Will said.

"Obviously Lucy. You guys are _jocks._ You should act normal, gossip, chat and continue as if you never changed." Piper said. "That was what Lucy meant."

"Oh!" Jason said.

"By the way…" Nico started. He was cut off by a resounding roar. We turned to see a massive lion the size of the gym.

"Guys! Stand back! I don't know what monster this is!" I yelled.

At that point, a hydra and the medusa walked in with a turban and sunglasses on and stood behind the lion.

"You guys can handle this?" Percy asked casually.

"Fine." I snapped.

They sat down coolly near the bleachers and gazing at us with boredom etched on all their faces. We ignored them and started to fight the Lion together. Whatever we did to its hide backfired. It was like fighting a roaring and living wall. We soon were pushed back and scrambling away. As the lion walked in front, Percy and his gang just walked in front of us.

"Hands off." Percy snarled.

"Frank?" Piper called.

"Katie and Leo, enjoy with the Hydra." Frank said.

Katie got out daggers and Leo got out a hammer.

"Let's go." Katie said. She jumped on the Hydra and started to cut a head as it thrashed.

"That would get you nowhere! You'll have two new Hydra heads!" Jason yelled.

"But fire stops it." Leo yelled.

"But how are you going to get…" I started.

By the time I had finished, Katie had sliced a head off and Leo just pointed a finger and flames came out it and singed the area. They continued for another head and then Katie stabbed it and dragged the dagger through the flesh. It disappeared into dust and they just kept it cool and walked back.

"Piper and Nico, Medusa."

"With pleasure." Nico said as they walked in front. Piper carried her dagger and Nico carried a stygian Iron sword.

"Let us see what you are made of." Medusa hissed as she took out her turban and glasses.

"Everyone! Close your eyes!" Percy yelled and we all promptly shut it.

"If that is what you want Medusa, Close your eyes and whap up your snakes." Said a beautiful voice I identified as Piper's. I felt like obeying it but the only thing that stopped me was the fact that I had no snakes for hair.

"This will not stop me Piper." Medusa hissed.

"But this will." Nico said. There was a sickening sound and we all opened our eyes. Piper was standing before the dissolving figure of Medusa and Nico stood behind with his sword absorbing the dust as it dissolved.

"Finally, Percy and me Nemean Lion. Rest, mist."

Percy then uncapped that pen he keeps fiddling with and it extends to a bronze sword. Frank just reaches for his back and he gets a beautiful bow and quiver. Percy just walked forward casually and said, "Long time no see kitten!"

The lion roared but Percy just said, "Ooh! Feisty! It only you could be tamed, you would be the kitten version of Piper."

Piper just laughed and said, "She can't make you do whatever she wants Percy! Make sure not to try me!"

Everyone else in their group just chuckled. Frank at this point had knocked five arrows on his bow and Percy was pretty elusive and hadn't yet struck the lion.

"We have work to do guys! It's not play time. We're bored!" Katie said.

"Aw! Come on! Can't you curb your ADHD for a minute to let your dear leaders have some fun?" Percy said.

"No!" Everyone but Frank said.

"Fine." Frank grumbled. "Anytime Percy! I think you had fun with the cat." He said.

"Fine." Percy grumbled. Then he just jumped on its jaw and pulled it down.

"Wow." I said.

Hazel just nodded with me. When its mouth was fully open and it was thrashing, Frank released his five arrows and they struck the lion's uvula. It promptly choked and dissolved into dust leaving a stench of sulphur.

"Holy Hell!" Will said.

They all just laughed.

"I thought you guys could handle 'adverse' situations" Nico said.

"Don't be insane Neeks! They were there only for 2 days." Piper chastised.

"Yeah! But we were able to do better than that by the end of a day!" Nico said.

Katie opened her mouth to argue but then nodded and conceded.

"Let's show the rookies the safe house." Frank said.

"Rookies?" Jason asked.

They turned to us seriously and said, "Yeah. Rookies."

We nodded and followed them to café omega. To meet someone 'important'.

When we entered, there was a girl who was wearing punk attire and had electric blue eyes like Jason's but raven black hair like Percy. She was wearing a silver hooded parka.

"Jason?" The girl asked as her eyes landed on us.

"Thalia!" Jason said before hugging her.

KATIE

We stood up and walked out ushering them. They followed. Then I saw a group of 20 Dracaena.

"The great Perseus Jackson and, with my luck, so many saviors of Olympus! We will eat well today!" The leader hissed.

"12 demigods. Got to expect something." Percy said.

"Frank!" Leo said.

"Leo, torch them so we can go. Others try to keep the mist up for as long as possible. Go!"

Leo just made a gesture as if holding a platter for a giant. The asphalt bubbled and the monsters just screamed and charged. They never made it out of the bubbling section. The others looked bored.

"Leo needs rest. Let's go to the safe house." Frank said.

We went to the safe house. They seemed awestruck. We entered and dragged them in. Leo just flopped on a bunker. Percy gave him some ambrosia. Leo smiled at him and popped in. He was too tired so he slept.

"Let us go upstairs for a bit to get us acquainted. Leo will join us there." Piper said like a gracious host.

We went upstairs and went inside the grey tiled room. They looked around as if to say 'This is so boring'.

"Let's start with introduction. Full titles." Frank said. Percy groaned.

"I guess I'm first. I am Katie Gardener, daughter of Demeter, the goddess of agriculture and plants. I have defeated not as many monsters as Percy has. I am a hero of Olympus and a survivor of the Giant War. I am counselor for the Demeter Cabin in Camp."

"I am Piper McLean, daughter of Tristan McLean and Aphrodite, the goddess of love. I am a Charm speaker, I am one of the Heroes to defeat Gaea, mother earth herself, Hero of Olympus and a survivor of the Giant War. I have fought many monsters. I would not mess with me." Piper said.

"Wise advise Pipes." Percy said.

Leo chose that time to enter and stand in front.

"I heard Piper introduce. My turn! I am Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, god of forges and fire. I am one of the seven. I am defeater of Gaea, I have come back from the dead, I am a fire user which is rare like Piper's power, I built the agro two, and I am the counselor of Cabin 9 and a Hero of Olympus."

"You came back from the dead? How is that possible?"

"Physician's cure. Trust me. I heard Hades grumble about it for a month." Nico said shaking his head.

"Go on Death Breath." Frank said.

"I am Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, god of the underworld and riches. I am the counselor of Cabin 13; I am the Ghost King and a wanderer of the labyrinth. I was a witness to the fading of the God Pan and participated in the battle of the labyrinth. I am one of the seven. I helped navigate through the House of Hades, I have travelled to the underworld countless times, survived…Tartarus, used pomegranate seeds and I am a Hero of Olympus. The title is given to people who survived the titan war. I am not saying everything! I am just saying important ones."

"There were wars in America? That was why I saw weird creatures traipsing around? Who knew?" Jason said.

"Now onward, I am Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus, god of the sky. I am the immortal lieutenant of Artemis' hunters. I am the wielder of the replica of the shield Aegis; I have been fighting monsters ever since I was six, I am Hero of Olympus and a survivor of the Giant War."

"I am Frank Zhang, son of Emily Zhang and Mars, the god of war and the legacy of Poseidon; I am a praetor of the Twelfth Legion Fulminata and the counselor of the Ares Cabin when I visit Camp Half-Blood. I am a pachyderm. I am one of the seven, defeater of the giant Alcyoneus, freer of death, helper in the killing of Gaea, survivor of the Giant war, and survivor of the house of Hades. I kill monsters every day, etc."

"Don't forget your titles Percy."

Percy groaned and said," I am Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon and Sally Jackson. I am the counselor of Cabin 3. I am the defeater of Ares, retriever of the Master bolt and the helm of darkness, survivor of the sea of monsters and the underworld five times, one of the retrievers of the Golden Fleece, bearer of the sky, rescuer of Artemis, wanderer of the labyrinth, witness of the fading of Pan, fighter in the battle of the Labyrinth, defeater of Antaeus, bearer of the curse of Achilles, defeater of Kronos, savior of Olympus, refuter of immortality, one of the seven, freer of death, defeater of Polybotes, Ex-praetor of the Twelfth Legion Fulminata, defeater of the giant twins, survivor of…Tartarus, friend of bob, defeater of Iapetus, closer of the doors of death, survivor of the Giant war and Titan war, Hero of Olympus, and killed every monster Greek mythology has talked about at least twice. I might have forgotten something here and there, don't mind."

The only thought that was running in our minds was – Oh poop we just messed with **_the_** demigods.


End file.
